


Fucking Christ

by insert_dumbass_name_here



Category: jesus - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, but also this is mostly my fault, hate sex (mentioned), i dont take criticism, i made it shitty on purpose, this is what i get for having weird friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insert_dumbass_name_here/pseuds/insert_dumbass_name_here
Summary: you've seen the tags you know what you're getting intoalternatively known as how i think the last supper should've gone
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 16





	Fucking Christ

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry but also you're welcome :)  
> (also if anyone wants to write the full thing i will pay you with a whole shit ton of compliments and approximately three cents)

Jesus looks around the table at all his close friends, and his one close… something. He wasn’t sure what he and judas were anymore but he was sure tonight things would change.   
“Tonight one of you will kill me.” He stated, dark brown hair flowing in his face. He tucks a dark strand behind his ear.   
All his friends gasp at the comment. Each one goes around asking him the same thing.  
“I-i-i-is it me, jesus?” and he tells all of them no until he gets to judas.  
Judas’ dark orbs pierced jesus’ as he asked in a clear, gravely voice. “Is it me, Jesus?”   
Jesus has to look away from his powerful gaze before answering “yes”  
Idk what happened next maybe judas pulls jesus out with him when he leaves and they have awesome hate sex or some shit.   
Should i try to give judas a redemption arc where he tries to help jesus escape?  
Holy shit they’re escaping from the roman empire and its a roadtrip hate sex rivals to falling in love  
Holy shit im a genius


End file.
